


Long as I can see The Light

by LittleAngelCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Destiel - Freeform, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode Fix-it, First Kiss, Heaven, Love Confessions, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: Jack freed Castiel from the empty placing his Dad in charge of the new Heaven.As Dean drives his Baby through his own version of Heaven a strange sight haunts him as he winds through the backroads of America.  A light is left for him.The story is based on the Creedence Clearwater Revival song “Long as I can see The Light”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 72
Kudos: 166





	Long as I can see The Light

**Author's Note:**

> How it should have gone ....

Baby’s purr rumbles under Dean’s fingertips.

The beloved 1967 Chevy Impala drives smoothly over the black pavement ahead. A wistful smile on his lips. Jack did a phenomenal job creating a Heaven for the eldest Winchester. He’ll drive on till Sam arrives.

At least that was the original plan. Dean should have known something better was coming his way.

Early on, he would follow an endless setting sun. The sky lit up with hues of pink and orange painting a beauty he feels privileged to see. Although, now Dean prefers a full round of the sun and moon. Stars shining above or catching a shooting star on occasion. Stunning. He’s been from coast to coast yet hasn’t tired of the open road. 

His favorite playlist of classic rock blaring into his bones. It’s the song that catches his attention. An old one he hadn’t heard in ages and not really one he would have picked; Long as I can see The Light by Creedence Clearwater Revival.

A deep drum entrance is added by a slow base riff introducing a voice he does recognize belting out the first line.

“Put a candle in the window”.

His head bounces along to the pleasant saxophone medley. The song becomes a welcomed addition to his late-night travels. Playing only once on the stroke of midnight as something warm reaches out to him through the words.

Several sunsets later Dean notices the cabin. Actually, it’s the candle glowing in the front window he sees just off the dirt road. Almost, perfectly timed with the lyrics.

“I’ll be coming home soon. Long as I can see the light.”

No matter where he is in the United States the cabin appears in sync with the Creedence vocals. The whitewashed wood and green roof never alter behind the rickety porch and swing for two. An oversized window holds the glowing candle. Even driving through the bayous of Louisiana the cabin resting on the banks of a swamp. Water lapping against its backyard.

During daylight hours Dean’s brain has stuck on the intriguing puzzle. Should he stop? A sudden worry that he’s not ready has his foot remaining on the gas. Perhaps, tomorrow.

There is now an odd sense of home associated with the song and the mysterious cabin.

“Cause I’m bound to drift awhile, though I’m gone, gone. You don’t have to worry, long as I can see the light.”

Loneliness nips at his resolve.

Baby slows as they pass the cabin. The snail-like drive-by has Dean noting the tall, thin candle is a lovely shade of blue. A shade which haunts his memories and lifts his spirits. Unsure, he keeps going.

Snow has been falling today. The road signs tell him he’s passing through Montana with its stretches of nothing but a teasing blue sky and green pastures. By the time the hues of sunset settle into place, white has swallowed the entire landscape. A chill has him shivering. He doesn’t feel the cold, it’s more of the memory of snow's chilling effects on his flesh.

As the intimate tune fills Baby’s cabin Dean’s foot is pulling off the gas.

“Put a candle in the window. Cause I feel I’ve gotta move, though I’m goin, goin. I’ll be coming home soon long as I can see the light.”

The green roof standing out against the flurries. An open garage calling Baby home to rest for just a while. Once he knows the Impala is safely out of the harsh weather Dean steps onto the wooden porch.

Should he knock? No, the person inside has been expecting him.

Cautiously opening the front door his face is hit with heat from the roaring fire. A cozy living room. Dean closes the front door shaking off his boots. His gaze scanning for well, he can admit there is one person he has yet to meet up here. 

“Cas?” His voice rough with lack of use.

A chair in the corner creaks as Castiel stands, “Hello Dean.”

“Why didn’t you pop into the Impala?” He steps closer.

“The last time we spoke I said a lot.” Castiel cuts down the distance between them, meeting in the middle. “I thought it appropriate to give you time to decide your response.”

The Angel looks good. He’s wearing the trusty trench coat and smells of home.

“Sorry, it took me so long.” Dean rubs the back of his neck. Uncertainty bleeding into his words.

“I didn’t mind waiting.” A softness in those blue eyes breaks down all Dean’s carefully crafted walls.

It’s apparent Cas will follow his lead in where they go from here. The problem is Dean has no interest in waiting any further. He saved the world, God damn it.

Hastily he slips into the personal space of Castiel with arms embracing his Angel. The hug lasts beyond anything he’d ever allow before. Here there is no one watching so he’s free. Freedom is not a rope, it’s an ocean of possibilities. One screams at him. 

Only in the safety of his Heaven does Dean’s mouth find Cas’s. The kiss is slow, sensual against the beat of the song he’s been listening to for eternity. Cas continues to soak in each touch with a tenderness only he can possess. 

The missing pieces of his heart finally discover the glue to make it whole. He has missed this. Their bodies sway to the music playing in his mind.

As their heads part Dean knows he can’t let another moment go without his response, “Cas …”

“Yes, Dean.”

Still wrapped in the Angel’s arms he exclaims, “I love you.”


End file.
